Sinfonia Inacabada
by sparks bright as ice
Summary: Porque não dá. Não. Dá. Dó. Fá. :: Nezumi x Shion. / [ won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound. ]


• SINFONIA INACABADA .**  
**

* * *

Eu não contei a ninguém. Não contarei a ninguém. Não contarei a ninguém.

— Ingrid Michaelson.

* * *

one_sh**o**t_

* * *

**X**

Janela aberta como dente podre em No. 6. Balançava na gengiva de Kronos. Escorregava para dentro e para fora, com portas que batiam e voltavam a bater. E os gritos eram tudo o que ouvia. Por cima do bater, por cima do ranger, por cima do desligar do sistema de segurança. Um grito. Outro. Do fundo do peito, até perder o ar. Gritos que diziam _venha aqui. Venha aqui. Vou cuidar de você. Eu te vejo no escuro. _Por cima da chuva e dos trovões que explodiam e faziam estremecer. Por cima dos tiros e das sirenes. Por cima da dor.

Nezumi não acreditava. Como um cético em sua primeira conversa com deus. A janela olhava para baixo como o olho cego de um ciclope. _Ninguém me feriu. Não, Ninguém me feriu. _

E então que ele não tinha escolha. Não queria ter escolha quando deslizou para dentro como o belo rato que era. Ou é. Ou continuaria sendo pelo resto da vida. Ratos... são covardes, não? Não queria morrer. A morte gritava do lado de fora, ela estendia seus dedos congelados cheios de chuva e lágrimas, mas ele não queria segui-la. Deus amaldiçoe isso. Ele queria ficar. E a garganta do garoto era macia apertada sob a sua mão. E estalava.

— Não se mexa.

Covarde. Mas ainda queria descobrir a verdade. _Venha. Venha aqui._

— Você. — Olhos que deslizavam pelo sangue _tanto sangue _escorrendo pelo braço — Está ferido.

_Vou cuidar de você__ (in the dark, in the dark, in the dark)__. Eu te vejo no escuro._

E dali para frente. Dali para frente. Dali para o começo, para o prólogo, para o rascunho, para a fase de planejamento. Não era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. No. 6. No. 6 destruiu sua família. Ela destruiu seus sonhos, arrancou o que sobrava dele. Arrancou como se arranca o câncer de alguém. Arrancou. E sua vida saiu rodopiando pela janela. Saiu. Pela. Janela. Janela aberta que era um grande dente podre em No. 6. Dente. Seus dentes doíam. Doíam. Devia parar de rangê-los. E Nezumi caiu na cama, ouvindo no fundo do oceano uma colher cair além dos cobertores, tilintando no chão.

— Você está com febre. Queimando em febre.

A voz vinha do fundo do oceano. Como a sereiazinha. Como Andersen. Ela saltaria às ondas e se tornaria espuma no final? Vontade insana de pular o filme para ver os créditos rolando. Para ver.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — Saindo em bolhas e estourando superfície acima — Só me deixa dormir.

Shion. Shion, como em _eu não vou esquecer você. _Nunca. Shion que era uma bola de calor. Uma estrela. Você olha dentro dela e desaparece. Shion como em _lembrança._

A mão dele. A mão dele na sua. Apertava, soltava, descobria. E era todo calor de que precisava.

Uma

estrela.

Você olha dentro dela e desaparece.

**X**

Nezumi tinha um piano no canto mais sujo mas que menos fedia a bolor do buraco que chamava de casa. Não era um piano como os dos seus sonhos, de cauda negra e compridos smookings, pinguins de terno deslizando sobre a imensidão de um palco. Era um achado. Um achado. Graças a deus que o tinha. E o assento eram tridentes do diabo espetando a sua bunda. Mas tudo bem. Graças a deus que o tinha.

Pelas paredes estavam pregadas peças. Partituras. Pedaços de coisas que ele próprio havia feito, tiradas das brasas do que jogara fora. Então ele passeou pelo quarto que era sala, cozinha, biblioteca, câmara de gás. Que era campo de concentração. Distrito Oeste. No. 6. Muro. Muro, muralha. Muralha da China. A Grande. Franz Kafka. E arrancou algo da parede.

— Shion.

Como em _não vou esquecer você._

— Shion.

Como em _não contarei a ninguém._

— Shion.

Notas. Aleatoriedade saltitando sobre as teclas do piano, preenchendo o buraco, sala, cozinha, câmara de gás. Subindo para o tempo. Subindo para o nada. Perdido. Perdido. Fá, Si. Fá, Ré. Estrondo de teclas que não conseguiam reproduzir. E a sereiazinha se joga ao mar e é espuma quebrando na praia nas ondas que vão e vêm. Fá, Si. Fá, Ré. Dedilhar. Sol Maior. Soco frustrado por cima de todos os sons.

Porque não dá. Não. Dá. Dó. Fá.

Não importava quão longo, quão complexo, quão húngaro ou quão rapsódia, não se comparava.

_(in the dark in the dark in the dark)_

_"Venha aqui."_

Como em _não consigo, por mais que tente. Não. Consigo._

Espuma na praia, ondas que vão e vêm.

**X**

Então que ele estava morrendo.

_Puta merda. Puta, puta merda._

Em algum lugar (entre o prólogo o rascunho a fase de planejamento) ele até que quis se convencer de que era uma dívida. De que era só a dívida. Uma vida pela outra. Uma vida pela outra, e saltava os muros de No. 6. Uma vida pela outra, e estava se arriscando mais do que quando fugira do reformatório e isso já fazia tempo. Tanto tempo. Reformatório. Reformar. Re. Ré. Ré. Dó maior. E quis se convencer de que não era o caso da partitura incompleta, entregue a Poirot com seu sotaque francês de dar agulhadas nas vísceras. De que não era pessoal. Uma vida pela outra, e tudo bem. Mas estava arrastando-o para longe e para perto. Porque queria ouvir a voz outra vez. A voz que o arrastara correnteza acima, a voz que o puxara do fundo do oceano. A voz que a sereia vendeu para ter pernas. A voz.

Mas eram os gritos (_venha aqui in the dark in the) _que enchiam o buraco de toupeira, ou hobbit, ou raposa e iam estourar contra o céu de fim de tarde. Eram os gritos que não queriam resistir.

— Chega. — Em sussurros que não reconhecia. Em sussurros que não conseguia entender. — Me deixa ir.

Ir. Não como em _ficarei aqui para sempre. _Mas como _eu e você. Nunca. Mais. _E era a vez de Nezumi gritar. Forçar sua cacofonia dentro dele.

— ABRA OS OLHOS!

_(shut up for a while_

_— _VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE NADA!

_really noisy really so damn noisy)_

Mas Nezumi não entendia nada. Porque agora que Shion (_não vou esquecer você. não contarei a ninguém. não vou me desapaixonar) _estava bem ao alcance da mão, ia perdê-lo.

E doía.

Imagine o fogo queimando, só que, agora, além do horizonte. No crepúsculo.

— Volte para a dor.

Queria chorar. Mas ratos são covardes. E chorar é exposição.

(volte para a dor)

**X**

A sinfonia ficou incompleta, pregada num espaço da parede entre Bach e Beethoven e Mozart e as mãos de Shion que fugiam das suas e escalavam seu corpo e tocavam seu pescoço e o traziam para perto e o empurravam para longe.

Quentefrio.

Boca urgente que demandava contra a sua. Nezumi puxando e empurrando para ter certeza de que a parede não era o suficiente. De que nada era o suficiente.

Línguas percorrendo pescoços, sugando, lambendo, deixando marcas. Lábios que invadiam, línguas que exploravam, pés que se moviam com vontade própria e arrastavam e dançavam uma valsa (um dois três, um dois três, um dois três) que não aprenderam antes, mas que aprendiam agora.

E a cama era empecilho. Era caminho. Bateram nela, tombaram, e o corpo de Shion sob o seu _era._ Era.

Dedilhar. Dedilhar, dedilhar. Notas subindo para o espaço infinito, perdidas além do dia e da noite e do tempo e de tudo. Sinfonia perfeita. Seu corpo no dele. Perfeito. Como em _eu e você. E em algum lugar. Algum lugar. Apaixonei. Apaixonar. Ah. Merda._


End file.
